


Zgnilizna

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Death, Deathly Hallows, F/M, Gen, Revenge
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcyza kocha tak bardzo, jak nienawidzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zgnilizna

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie opublikowane oryginalnie na forum Mirriel w 2008 roku, zbetowane przez **kaś** i **Marchew**.

Nienawiść Narcyzy Malfoy do Czarnego Pana przeżera ją jak zgnilizna; jest jak czerw, który toczy ją od środka, psuje tkankę, odbiera czucie. Czasami Narcyza zapomina o wojnie i wszelkich zobowiązaniach, o strachu i niepewności; o kwaśnym odorze śmierci, którego nie jest w stanie z siebie zmyć, choćby tarła skórę do krwi. Czasami Narcyza, sparaliżowana trupią martwotą rozkładającej się duszy, zapomina o tym, co powinna jeszcze poświęcić i potrafi myśleć tylko o tym, co _już_ poświęciła.

Kiedy spogląda w nieludzkie, czerwone oczy Czarnego Pana z uwielbieniem, którego się od niej oczekuje, myśli o Belli. Pięknej, dumnej Belli, płaszczącej się u jego stóp jak czekający na ochłapy pies, całującej skraj jego szaty, bełkoczącej nieprzytomnie w fanatycznym uniesieniu.

Kiedy przywołuje na twarz najpiękniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów, myśli o Lucjuszu. Chłodnym, wyniosłym Lucjuszu, przed którym kark zginali najwięksi. Lucjuszu, klęczącym teraz przed Czarnym Panem ze spuszczoną pokornie głową, cichym głosem proszącym o wybaczenie i przyznającym się do błędu.

Kiedy przysięga wierność i posłuszeństwo sprawie, myśli o Draconie. Porywczym, upartym Draconie, który trzęsie się ze strachu w swoim kącie, rzucając zebranym płoche spojrzenia zaszczutego zwierzęcia.

Kiedy całuje wyciągniętą ku niej białą, trupią dłoń, kiedy ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje odruch wymiotny, myśli o tym, jak nisko upadła, jak niewiele znaczy jej rodzina, jej imię i ona sama.

Więc kiedy Czarny Pan rozkazuje jej sprawdzić, czy tym razem Harry Potter _jest_ martwy, Narcyza przymyka oczy i myśli o Belli, Lucjuszu i Draconie, myśli o własnym upokorzeniu.

\- Nie żyje! – krzyczy, czując pod palcami rytmiczne bicie chłopięcego serca.

Kiedy słyszy triumfalny okrzyk pozostałych śmierciożerców, kiedy widzi, jak cienkie usta Voldemorta wykrzywiają się triumfalnym grymasie, musi odwrócić głowę, by nie zdradził jej wyraz pomieszanego z obrzydzeniem przerażenia na twarzy.

Musi odwrócić głowę, by nie czuć smrodu zgnilizny.


End file.
